A Turn for the Unexpected
by LilysMaze
Summary: A breathtaking tale about seven people in New York City with complicated pasts, and even more complicated futures. Will Annabeth pay off her student loans? Can Leo claim a spot on the Broadway stage to call his own? Who will get elected as Senator? Read to find out! 'I came up with the concept of this story in a severely sleep deprived state AU.' Complete summary inside.
1. Backstory

Backstory

~;~

'**Percy Jackson**' was just unfortunate enough to piss off the wrong government. Because of that, Witness Protection relocated him to New York city with an entirely new identity.

**Annabeth Chase** made a heat of the moment decision to drop out of law school, and is now working three jobs to pay off her student loans whilst struggling with a shopping addiction.

**Frank Zhang **is an ex-child star famous for starring in a multi-million dollar franchise when he was nine years old, but though he gave up acting at the age of twelve, Frank can't seem to escape his obsessive fans.

**Hazel Levesque**'s only dream was to be a famous horror fiction writer, and with hard work and dedication she achieved her goal. The only problem is, early in her career her agent convinced her to write under the pen name Richard Gale in order to help book sales. Hazel wants to reclaim her work, but fears how the public will react once they find out that Richard Gale is a twenty-four year old black woman, and she doesn't want to risk ruining her career just when her series _Marigold Falls _is starting to take off!

**Leo Valdez** was just another naïve kid that came from a small town that dreamt of the Broadway stage. However, in the years he has spent in New York, Leo made some enemies. Among them his fiercest rival of all, a Project Runway reject—Nico Di Angelo.

**Piper McLean** has been playing chess since she was in diapers, and was the best at it, too! But Piper doesn't just want to be known as the chess prodigy from San Francisco her whole life. That is why she moved to New York, to make a name for herself as a serious blogger and to move on from the world of competitive chess.

**Jason Grace **comes from a super wealthy family and has never had to work a day in his life. And like all spoiled rich kids, Jason got bored. That is until he discovered the exciting world of politics! What started out as a hobby soon turned Jason into an angry activist and hardcore political campaigner. And he won't rest until the Democratic Party rules DC!

Join these seven as fate leads them to one another, and laugh along as they try to figure out their futures. Action! Heartbreak! Occasional moments where they break the fourth wall! Ridiculous adventures I'll make up at 3AM in the morning! Maybe some dragons later on, and much, much more!

* * *

***IMPORTANT***

A/N: okay so I haven't actually published anything since like 2012 and I have no idea what you crazy kids think is 'hip' nowadays so I just decided to give you all a little bit of everything. But before I make a total jackass of myself _**I need to know if this is even something the people want**_, yo.

**COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW! FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TOO!**

If this gets enough attention I'll put up the first chapter! So make sure to share this with yo friends or something, I really could use all the help I can get!

If you're kinda on the fence about this story:

I have a very unusual sense of humor so you'll never be bored at least

x


	2. The Beginning

Jason had never seen Piper McLean without her fuchsia pink laptop. The first time she showed up to bail him out of jail with it, he realized that he never would.

He thought fondly about that time now as Piper signed through all the usual release forms.

_He had been leading a protest against animal experimentation that night. His sister Thalia was out of town visiting family and—unless he wanted to spend the night in a jail cell that is—Piper was his only alternative. Now, your boyfriend of only two months calls you in the middle of the night to bail him out of jail—most girls are going to be put off by something like that. _

_But Piper __McLean was not most girls._

_He had been a nervous wreck through the whole process. No matter how hard he searched his brain, Jason just couldn't think of anything appropriate to say in a situation like this one. __Once his confiscated belongings had been returned to him, Jason paid Piper back the all bail money immediately. At that moment, Jason was all too aware that he had just potentially ruined one of the best relationships he ever had. Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously as they walked out of the police station, and ultimately decided not to bother saying anything at all. Instead, he was just going to let Piper dump him, and afterwards apologize for his own incompetence. _

_Then, she did the thing he least expected her to do. Piper grinned up at him and said, "Want to go get some coffee?"_

_Jason shakily let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and smiled._

_"Yeah," he breathed. _

_They'd been inseparable ever since._

Jason was pulled out of the memory by a policewoman handing him back his jacket, which he promptly slid over Piper's shoulders and after kissing the top of her head. Putting his own arm around her, he led them to the exit. Dimly, Jason heard an officer behind him call _"Until next time, Grace!"_, and Piper could barely contain her laughter.

* * *

Annabeth wanted to scream.

When her friend Reyna had offered to put in a good word for her with her boss at the cinema, she forgot to mention that _working_ at a cinema was _would be so damn boring._

Her first day on the job, they had her in the front lines selling movie tickets.

Annabeth figured it was because they knew there was no way anybody could screw that up. With nothing but a copy of _The_ _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ to keep her company, she did just that. Seeing as it was a Thursday, and it was 9AM, Annabeth was too bored to appreciate the fact that so far it practically the easiest job she had ever had.

By the time lunch break came around, her legs were so stiff she could barely walk on them. Before long, Reyna had tracked her down and introduced Annabeth to a guy she had dragged along with her, which she fondly referred to as '_other new guy_'.

His green eyes were bright and alert, and he had dark hair which had gotten messy around the back. By now, Reyna was already gone, but Annabeth was too distracted by his smile to notice. She liked it because it was contagious, and she was returning it before she even realized it.

"Hi," he said, stretching out his hand "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth." She shook his hand.

Percy and Annabeth had hit it off right away. They spent all lunch break talking about a book they both enjoyed, and when they got off work Percy even offered to walk Annabeth back home—at which point they discovered they even lived in the same apartment building, and only one floor apart. So they made their way together, and Annabeth noted that noisy New York traffic seemed to fade as they talked. She wondered why she had never noticed him around the building before.

They got so caught up in their conversation, that they hardly noticed when they had reached the lobby.

Percy looked around, as if he suddenly wasn't sure what to say. Fully conscious that her cheeks were starting to heat up, Annabeth was the first to say goodnight. She walked herself to her third floor apartment, her heart pounding the whole time.

* * *

A/N: So I wasn't too sure about this story. I didn't actually think anybody would look at it, and then there were actual people that did? Wow, how neat is that?

So I just decided to go for it. So sorry if it all seems a bit rushed, I'm working on it.

Chapters for Leo, Hazel, and Frank are coming next!

I really really hope that whoever was desperate enough to try this story likes it so far. If that's you:

**Leave a comment for me! :)**

I would really appreciate it!

x


	3. Broadway Wannabes

**WARNING**: Legend of Korra spoilers below the *** **_(spoilers are italicized) _

* * *

_Beauregard's Diner _was New York's fourth most popular restaurant chain—known for it's welcoming atmosphere, delicious pancakes, and staff who occasionally sells alcohol to underage teenagers. The Wall Street _Beauregard_ was particularly popular among college kids looking for a nearby place to eat during the weekends, but nearly deserted on weekdays such as these. The lights flickered in the diner as the sky thundered. People outside jostled past each other hoping to make it home before the rain started pouring.

Piper was there now sitting at her favorite booth, enjoying the peace and quiet and typing away on her trusty laptop.

She ate scrambled eggs and strawberry jam on toast for breakfast that morning. She had just ordered a second helping of fruit when Leo Valdez spotted her and took his seat opposite hers in the booth. Leo held up his hand to attract the ninety year old waitress' attention, and ordered pancakes. His iPhone screen lit up suddenly.

Piper groaned.

"Don't worry," Leo assured her, reading the text "It's not Jason."

She relaxed again, and went back to finishing her piece on _The Legend of Korra_ finale she'd been typing up for _The Daily Piper_. It was a little overdue, and her followers were beginning to get restless. *****

_-and even though I know some Makorra shippers were disappointed by the confirmation of Korrasami, I for one praise the gods for it. Now, not only is Korra an icon for female poc representation, but for bisexual people as well. And that folks, is something to be celebrated! It is canonically- _

"PIPES!"

Piper stopped typing abruptly and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Yes?" she asked, patiently.

Leo laughed a little while shaking his head, and handed her his cell phone for her to read.

_**OMG LEO - R**_

_**UR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS - R**_

_**CLARISSE LA RUE IS IN TOWN -R**_

Piper stared at the screen in front of her in disbelief. "Clarisse La Rue," she muttered "really?" She glanced at Leo who nodded "Keep reading,"

_**AND HERE'S THE BEST PART - R**_

_**DI ANGELO TRIED TO SET UP A MEETING WITH HER - R**_

_**AND SHE TOTES REJECTED HIM ROFL XD - R**_

She looked up from the texts to Leo, who threw his head back laughing. By the time he stopped, he was shaking and out of breath. A stupid grin still plastered across his face.

Piper stared. "Leo-"  
"I know, I know," He said shoveling pancakes into his mouth. All that laughing had made him hungry. "It's rude to laugh at other people's expense, but come _on_ Pip-"

"Leo!" Piper yelled, suddenly exited "Don't you know what means? Maybe _you_ could get an interview with her!"

Leo looked at her thoughtfully. as he swallowed down his pancakes.

"No way." he said simply.

"But _Leo-_"

"I said no way, Pipes," said Leo coolly "Clarisse La Rue works with Richard Gale. _RICHARD-MOTHERFUCKING-GALE_. Why would she want a client like _me_ when she already has _him_?"

_But Leo_, Piper wanted to say. _You have so much talent to offer, why don't you just give yourself a chance?_ But she couldn't say any of that, the words she tried to form would simply not come out.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, when Leo's phone went off again. With a weary sigh, he glanced back at Piper.

"That's Jason."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry guys, I'm kind of a slow writer. But I'm trying really hard to get better!

Also, last chapter's purpose was to just kind of introduce the two definite couples in my story to you guys. I'm going to be getting more into the heart of the story from now on. I hope you all like it! Hazel's introduction to the story will be next!

Thank you for reading, and as always

**try to leave me a review! :)**

HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT,

and if you don't I hope you all have a lovely couple of days as well!

x


End file.
